Harry Potter and the Power of Family
by MajorNelson
Summary: Harry Potter with a family! Dumbledore bashing/Weasley bashing/ and people i just don't like. Harry and Daphne Pairing. Starting off small to eliminate mistakes. First story. Rated M for lemons/limes. My grammar and spelling may be bad letting you know.
1. Godmothers Rage and Plan

**Hello everyone my first story! Now if you expect canon well… we will see it will be up to you all if Harry will go to Hogwarts or a different school in the future. Now I know who I will be pairing Harry with Daphne. Narcissa will be single and ill have a vote if Sirius will be single or nah. Now I have Harry's named changed for a reason if you must know and look up what a corvis is and ill let you draw conclusions. Also first couple chapters will be short until chapter seven or eight. Also don't expect writing on par to J.K. Rowling I am not her never will be. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Ginny and Ron would be dead.**

**P.s I hate Dumbledore/Most Weasleys/Malfoys expect bashing. Also J.K. Rowling for being 49 she's not half bad looking if I do say so myself.**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Family**

**Chapter 1: A Godmothers Rage and Plan**

_November 2, 1981_

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black scolded she was furious for many reasons. One she was in an arranged marriage with Lucius Malfoy a man who was a death eater, a man who had sexual relations with his sister who died giving birth, and lastly he bought her from her recently dead Father. Two she wasn't able to see her godson because she was married to a death eater. Three her godson's parents were murdered by the recently dead Dark Lord Voldemort. Fourth she was furious because her godsons godfather was imprisoned without trial for betraying her godsons parents which is impossible because of the oath he made to them on his magic he would never betray or put his godson in danger. And fifthly Albus too-many-names Dumbledore placed her godson with filthy muggles who James and Lily Potter both put in their will that her godson should NEVER EVER go to.

Suddenly she had got a plan to one get out of this marriage, two hold her godson in her arms, three save Sirius from Azkaban, four show Dum-as-a-dore you don't mess with her godson and his family, and fifthly save her best friend Lily's son and her godson from the Muggles. With her plan coming together she would save her godson, Hardian James Corvis Potter, heir of most noble and ancient house of Potter and Black.

**Well Chapter 1 done hope you are intrigued. Also if you see something that doesn't make sense please say so and not just post "Your mama ain't got no nipples" or "I take craps more interesting" or "You son of a motherless goat".**

**Well T.T.F.N.**


	2. Lord Of House Black

**Thanks all for the follows, favs and reviews so far! I hope you continue to like the story. Now I was asked if there will be Hermione bashing which I am considering it because I consider her a mudblood. My definition for classifying her as a mudblood is because she doesn't accept the wizarding world and wants to change it when it doesn't want too. Lily wasn't considered a mudblood because she accepted it and she had the talent to be respected. Thats my way of viewing Hermione so bashing will depend on which house she is in and what house Harry will be in. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Harry would've smarter. Please enjoy!**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Family**

**Chapter 2: Head Of House Black**

_November 4, 1981_

Arcturus Black, Order of Merlin First Class, and Head of Most Noble and Ancient House of Black was mournful his family was in ruins currently. He had spent the last quarter-decade in near solitude; there was no greater pain than watching people he cared for die around him. He was the Head of House and it was his job to make sure that every member of the House was happy, well-cared for, and in harmony with the others and all needs attended to. Against his will, his heart gave a pang. That was one task he had failed, and Arcturus would gladly own up to it.

He couldn't remember exactly when he failed his family… maybe it had started when his sister, brother, and wife died. At least somewhere in between Dorea, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix's engagements and consecutive or eventual estrangements. Or maybe when Alphard, who had finally had enough, blasted himself off the family tree. Or, perhaps, when Sirius ran away and Regulus joined the Dark Lord. Maybe when Lucretia's, his daughter's, twin sons were killed by Death Eaters. Possibly when Dorea's son and his wife were killed betrayed by Sirius and their child sent to live with Muggles. Or when Callidora's grandson and his wife were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix and she was sent to Azkaban. Perhaps the true breaking point was when he was denied access to his grandson and great-nephews or maybe when his children, nephews, and nieces finally died…the date mattered naught. His House was in ruins. Arcturus didn't know how he missed it, or why he didn't do anything, but every member had ended up dead, estranged, insane, or incarcerated. Some were all of the above.

Arcturus sighed, gave into his old bones, and slumped against the doorframe. As much as he hated it, he wasn't going to get another chance. Rubbing a tired hand over his face, suddenly something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A letter. Not just any letter one belonging with the black family seal. Now he was intrigued there was only a few blacks alive with two being in Azkaban, one regretfully disowned, his niece and nephew, and one in a twisted, terrible, and tortuous marriage. Deciding to get this over with he picked up the letter and opened the seal and began the letter.

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Dear Uncle Arcturus,_

_This is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black asking for your assistance in matters pretraining the most recent events. The events I would like to speak to you about involves my marriage, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. Please send me a letter back saying your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

Hmm interesting...

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will be continueing this P.o.v. style until Harry goes to school.**

**TaTa For Now!**


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Hello I will opening up a poll on who should Harry be blood adopted by the choices will be to choose from:**

**Narcissa Black**

**Sirius Black**

**None and he inherits his grandmothers silky hair and mothers ability to see and not wear glasses**

**Also I need to figure out middle names for:**

**Narcissa Black**

**Andromeda Tonks**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Just leave it in the comments thanks!**

**Also I will leave this into a poll to should Lily be a Half-Blood or Muggle-born?**

**Yes**

**No**

**If yes what family:**

**Rosier**

**Slytherin**

**Ravenclaw**

**Hufflepuff**

**Le Fay**

**Polls Are UP**

**T.T.F.N**


	4. Getting the Party Ready

**Hello everyone loving the support so far! Next chapter I will be ending the poll for blood adoption and starting the Lily Evans poll to be a halfblood or nah one. The Lily Evans poll will end when he takes his inheritance test and magical ability test. Also I wont be looking for a beta until I get to Hogwarts mostly because I'm doing such short of chapters right now. I don't know if Granduncle is correct grammar wise so if someone can tell me in the reviews it would be much appreciated! I don't own Harry Potter if I did Dumb-as-a-door would have died way sooner.**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Family**

**Chapter 3: Getting the Party Ready**

_November 11, 1981_

Wizengamot was shocked to say is the best way to say it. They were about to vote on if Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot should be magical guardian to Hardian James Corvus Potter, but thats not what shocked them. No no no what shocked them was to see Director Ragnok of Gringotts to walk in. Why would Director Ragnok be here was the common thought of everyone in Wizengamot besides two people sitting at the Black seat.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was not expecting to get a letter back so quickly from her Great Granduncle Arcturus Black. Quickly going to a room so she can tear off the family seal without her "Husband" reading her mail. The letter read:_

_**Dear Narcissa Black,**_

_**I have a meeting booked on the tenth at Gringotts at 9:00 be there.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Arcturus Black, Order of Merlin First Class, and Head of Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**_

_Narcissa almost squealed in an un lady like fashion but she slammed down her occlumency shields. Taking a deep breath and checking the date November 7, 1981. So she had three days to perfect her plan._

_**~Flashback End~**_

These two people in the House of Black seat was Head of House Arcturus Black and recently divorced Narcissa Black. Arcturus thinking back on what happened the day before that caused him to have faith he might be able to save his House and more importantly his family

_**~Flashback~**_

_Arcturus Black was sitting in a meeting room at Gringotts with his current Account Manager Bogrod, Potter Account Manager Gornuk, and Director of Gringotts Ragnok. Arcturus was waiting for Narcissa Malfoy nee Black so he brought his Account Manager because they were going to talk about her marriage and Sirius Black his Great Grandson. _

_Gornuk who was waiting for Narcissa Malfoy because he knew she had a copy of the Potter family will and she asked for him to be there for the meeting._

_Director Ragnok normally would never be in on this type of meeting but if it involved the Peverell Vault and a good number of other vaults he was required due to being Account Manager of Peverell Vault._

_The door opened to reveal the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy nee Black walking confidently inside and taking her seat. _

_Narcissa nodded at the goblins as a sign of respect. She then turned her head to her Granduncle. Deciding to get straight to the point with him._

"_Lord Black regarding my marriage with Lucius Malfoy I ask you to annul the marriage between us." Narcissa saying the with a tiny bit of hope in her voice so she doesn't show weakness._

"_Why would I do that?" Arcturus questioned her even if he was opposed of the marriage he needed a reason._

_Narcissa taking a deep breath responded "You would do that because Harry Potter is my godson and I wish to raise him. I wasn't able to see him because of the marriage contract with Lucius Malfoy. I also have a copy of the Potter will that also says Sirius the Heir of House Black is not the secret keeper." Taking time for letting all this information to sink into her Granduncle before continuing. "Also if you need a real reason for annulling the contract he has not fulfilled the requisite to have a heir within a years time with me. His current heir is his and his sister's son." Narcissa finished coolly with a hint of disgust in her voice._

_After Narcissa said this the Director Ragnok also point out with a devious grin on his face saying "You also get to make a fool out of Dumbledore." It was a well open secret that the goblins hated Dumbledore._

_Lord Black looking from Narcissa to Ragnok and the other goblins seeing they were smirking he made his decision with a smirk "Now that does sound like a plan."_

_**~Flashback End~**_

Arcturus finishing his thoughts and happy how everything finished. He listened to everyone murmur to others on the Wizengamot. He decided its time to remind everyone that House Black is still alive.

**Alright thats the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Any criticism will be appreciated as long as you are not being a flame. Also the next chapter will be custody of Harry. Poll results so far are: **

**Narcissa**

**None**

**Sirius**

**Reminder it will end next chapter and the new poll about Lilys blood will be next.**

**T.T.F.N.**


	5. Shaking a Ministry

**Hello everyone thanks again for the support on this story! I honestly didn't expect this much support already. I am going to take more time in putting chapters out so I can give you better content. I am planning for this chapter to be a longer chapter.**

"**I will search for you through 1000 worlds and 10000 lifetimes!"- 47 Ronin**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Family**

**Chapter 4: Shaking A Ministry**

_Previous Chapter_

_Arcturus finishing his thoughts and happy how everything finished. He listened to everyone murmur to others on the Wizengamot. He decided it's time to remind everyone that House Black is still alive._

Arcturus stood up when everyone stopped speaking amongst themselves "Chief Warlock I would like to speak before we go into the magical guardianship of Hadrian James Potter considering you didn't allow for anyone to speak before you tried to start the voting. Also it would be better if we heard why Director Ragnok is here don't you think?" Arcturus sat down smirking because no wizard would have the "knuts" to tell Director Ragnok he wasn't aloud to speak.

Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore woke from his shock after hearing those words. "Arcturus of course, of course you may speak after Ragnok does if that pleases you." Seeing Lord Black nod. He turned his attention to Director Ragnok "Now Ragnok would you please enlighten us to what we have been deemed of your presence today." smiling his grandfatherly smile and damn twinkling eyes hoping for news about him being allowed the Potter vault.

Director Ragnok was not pleased that Dumbledore did not address him as his title especially since he hated the old poof " Why yes Albus my news correlates withwho is Heir Potter's magical guardian; however I will wait until Lord Black's announcements before announcing who the magical guardian is." Director Ragnok started with a scowl slowing turning into a goblin devious smirk.

Albus nodded with his grandfatherly smile before turning to Lord Black. "Arcturus my boy please tell us your announcements much to be done today." Inwardly Albus was hoping that whatever announcements would be quick, so he could be the Harry's magical guardian and begin pay the Weasleys, start up a marriage agreement between Harry and the youngest Weasley Gwendolyn no Genevieve no oh well it didn't matter for now. **(A/N btw I hate Ginny as a character and her patronus is a horse she was born to be ridden)**

Arcturus choosing to ignore Dumbledore's blatant disrespect of not using his title because he knew he would win in the end, so he decided to start. "I Arcturus Licorus Black hereby annul the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Aurora Black for not producing an heir within the one year period. So Mote It Be." Looking around noticing all the dark families faces which were all in bewilderment actually everyone was bewildered by the events. Continuing with his announcements "Most Noble and Ancient House of Black will be taking back the dowry from the marriage. I Arcturus Licorus Black hereby annul the marriage between Bellatrix Lucretia Black and Rodolphus Aloysius Lestrange for not producing an heir within five years of a one year Mote It Be." Finally done with his announcements he sat down, he had already claimed her vault and was planning on giving the money to House Longbottom as retribution. **(A/N I want to thank elvander72 for the middle name of Narcissa)**

Meanwhile Narcissa was shocked by the last announcement she didn't even know he was planning that one. She was also saddened due to what has happened to her sisters one was disowned and another brought even bigger shame by being a blood traitor. **(A/N Bellatrix is a blood traitor due to attacking Callidora Longbottom nee Black's grandson and granddaughter in law) **

Murmuring going around in the Wizengamot. Albus deciding to get his weapon under his thumb finally "Well then shall we get on with the topic of today the voting process of magical custody Harry Potter I nominate" Ragnok interrupting him with a goblin smirk showing all teeth "sorry Chief Warlock but the magical guardian is said in the will of James and Lily Potter which" Albus interrupting with a triumphant smile "is sealed so there's no magical guardian." finishing in his grandfatherly voice and damn twinkling eyes thinking he bested the inferior goblin.

Ragnock smirks again "sorry again Chief Warlock but the Potter will has copies which one was brought to us at Gringotts by non other than Narcissa Aurora Black." finishing with a large goblin smirk looking at the pale face of Dumbledore. Continuing on "The will was also executed yesterday and I will now allow Minister Bagnold to read the will to all of us." handing over the will to Minister Millicent Bagnold who was wide-eyed.

Minister Bagnold well she pretty much figured this Wizengamot meeting was going to be Dumbledore getting what he always wants so she was relatively shocked about the turn of events. Casting a sonorous charm she said _"This is the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter, we have been tested and we are who we say we are. I Lord James Charles Potter, give God-Fathership to Sirius Orion Black of my son Hadrian James Corvis Potter and he is the first guardian should we pass on. I Lady Lily Emma Evans nee Potter, give God-Mothership to Narcissa Aurora Black of my son Hadrian James Corvis Potter in the event of Sirius not available and Our deaths. To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you with James' Silver Bullet and his comic collection. Lily leaves you the bag of prank items she took from you in seventh year. To Narcissa Aurora Black we leave you with 100 thousand Galleons. To Remus John Lupin, we give you 100 thousand Galleons, a Hunting Cabin in northern Scotland and James' Snitch. To Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks nee Black, we leave 100 thousand Galleons, the little cottage in Utah. _

_Our son shall not be raised with Petunia Dursley nee Evan under no circumstances!_

_The Potter secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew._

_Signed,_

_Lord James Charles and Lady Lily Emma Potter_

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_Witnesses:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Narcissa Aurora Black_

_Andromeda Cassiopea Tonks nee Black_

_Director Ragnok_

_Potter Account Manager Gornuk"_

Minister Bagnold finished the will of the Potters and was struck speechless that Sirius Black was innocent. Albus Dumbledore sat through the will in a state petrification he lost his weapon before he could he get started. Director Ragnok listened on with a smirk watching Dumbledore because inwardly he was laughing up a storm.

Narcissa stood from her seat next to her Head of House "I Narcissa Aurora Black hereby claim guardianship of Hadrian James Corvus Potter in magical and mundane. So mote it be." She waited and watched as Dumbledore was about to protest so she decided to assert her position "I demand to know where my godson is now and that he is returned to me within five minutes or I will declare a blood feud against House of Dumbledore!" She sat down with a smirk already showing she was anti-Dumbles.

Dumb-as-a-Door had no choice but to listen to the demands of Narcissa. So he getting up and walking to the apparition port he apparated to the Dursley residence. He had a plan even though he didn't have a plan he was going to cast a tracking charm on Harry and have someone steal him so he did not take the fall and he would petition that Narcissa wasn't capable.

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed and will like this chapter! Now onto the end of the poll on if Harry will be blood adopted or nah. If so then who:**

**Narcissa 31 votes**

**Sirius 17 votes**

**None 16 votes**

**Thats the end of the votes I hope you are not too mad. The new poll will be going up also about should Lily be a halfblood or nah that poll won't end for a while so vote when you want.**

**T.T.F.N.**


	6. Regent Mama and Black Sanity

**Hello everyone thanks for all the support last chapter. I would like to say one thing to the people who have been saying that the chapters need to be longer. I do understand where you are coming from but I feel as a new writer I should build myself to the point of putting out 10k+ word chapters. I hope you understand where I am coming from. Anyways I just want to let you know there will be a tiny bit of Sirius bashing. You may like Sirius but he is an idiot seriously he gave Harry to Hagrid and Hagrid doesn't even have a wand. Second he chooses revenge over taking care of the last connection to James and Lily. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Ron Weasley would have died.**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Family**

**Chapter 5: Regent Mama and Black Sanity**

Narcissa was finally happy again she has her godson in her arms and was currently going to Gringotts to get whatever Dumbles probably put on him and have the goblin healers look him over so she could blood adopt him into the family. Now she knew she went against the Potter will by passing Sirius by but him being a father that was laughable and he was too firm into Fumbles pocket.

Narcissa finally making it to Gringotts she went to the goblin teller "Hello Master goblin i have an appointment with the Potter Family Account Manager." She learned from dealing with goblins it's better to be polite since it would get the job done quicker.

The goblin looked up at her sharply and asked "Are you Narcissa Black?"

"Yes I am Narcissa Black and with me is Hadrian Potter." Narcissa responded in a hushed whisper not wanting people to find out she had Harry.

Meanwhile at the Wizengamot after Dumbledore returned.

Albus took his spot at the Chief Warlock seat still thinking of ways to get his weapon. What he didn't pay attention to in the next announcement would surely bite him in the arse.

Arcturus stood and turned to Millicent Bagnold the current Minister. He spoke calmly with authority "Madam Minister I demand for my heir to be taken out of Azkaban this instant and a trail for today of tomorrow due to him never have gotten his trail and that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter Secret Keeper." He finished staring straight into the eyes of the Minister knowing she would not deny him.

Minister Bagnold looked away from the current Lord Black and signaled for an Auror to come over. She told him to go get Sirius Black and to have him here within ten minutes. The Auror left and she turned her attention back to Lord Black "Lord Black he will have his trail tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock does this suit you?" After seeing Lord Black nod she casted a sonorous charm and began saying "Tomorrow the trails starting in the morning will be Sirius Black on suspicion of being the Potter Secret Keeper and murdering twelve muggles including Peter Pettigrew. I hereby announce that Wizengamot is done for today." After finishing the speech she proceeded to the exist no doubt about to be bombarded by reporters, Albus bloody Dumbledore, and purebloods trying to buy their freedom.

At Azkaban with Sirius Black

A hit of thunder shook the small island, followed closely by a flash of lightning. Distantly, a mad scream could be heard, echoing in response to the storm. Sheets of water tumbled down from the heavens, finding its way through every crack in the formidable building which dominated the small piece of land it sat on. It had been storming constantly throughout the night, the cold and constant dripping of water adding to the harshness of Azkaban prison.

In a cell in high security Sirius Black was huddled in a corner, hugging the ragged, worn blanket close around him desperately hoping for some warmth… some protection, as a dementor paused directly outside the cell.

If possible it grew even colder; a chilling, intense, depressing cold. Sirius drew a ragged breath, trying desperately not to succumb to the desperation, the guilt…

"Disgrace to the house of Black, worthless scum… How dare you show your face here … You are no longer my son … Regulus has no brother!"

Insults long forgotten echoed through his head. He closed his eyes, desperate to forget, moving as far into the corner as he could. The dementor didn't move, instead pressing closer against the bars, as though sensing the desperation in his thoughts. He felt his body freeze up, his heart seemingly turning cold ….

An eery silence hung over Godric's hollow as he urged his bike forwards, hoping beyond hope that he was not too late… The house was in ruins, smoke still floating from the top where the nursery, Harry, was, or had been… The door was hanging off its hinges, leaning inwards… His best friend's lifeless face was staring up at him… "NO, James, No! You can't leave me, you're not suppose to die – you promised. Wake up dammit, wake up."James' voice seemingly echoed round in his head, "It's all your fault Sirius … You suggested the change … it's your fault we're dead, your fault all those muggles died."

"No," he muttered, "I'm innocent, innocent…" Concentrating hard, he let the small amount of magic he had left wash over him, as he transformed into Padfoot. Curling up in a corner he willed with all his might for the dementor to leave.

Seconds later it did, sensing defeat for now, or perhaps thinking its victim was going mad with the sudden lack of human emotions. It was still there though, along with others, waiting just outside his cell. Sirius didn't change back no need to attract them again and it was infinitely more comfortable as a dog in this place in any case, if he could ignore the added acrid smell.

He sent a silent thanks to whomever may be listening for the gift of his animagus form. It had taken him weeks to be able to focus enough on his innocence; to get over the fact that he wasn't getting a trial and that no one believed him, for him to even consider that it may still work. Even then, surely if Remus truly believed him a traitor he may have told them. For once however, luck had been on his side, as he quickly discovered there were no blocks on his transformation. He had been worried at first, that the magic might attract the attention of the human guards. But after what had been surely months, seemingly years, he was confident that no one noticed the transformation, nor the unexpected protection it gave him against the dementors and madness.

Sirius had no idea how long he had been in this place for, how long since he had become to the eyes of the wizarding world a murderer, deatheater, and traitor. The first week was a blur, a period of madness, and since then the only hints at the passing time was that which the guards gave the few times a new prisoner was brought in, or someone was taken out. No-one left the high-security section of Azkaban. All he really knew was that it was still 1981.

However long it had been, it felt like decades, filled with constant reminders of the mistakes in his past – James, Lily, Remus …. the rat.

Suddenly, Padfoot's animal senses detected a distant sound. It was the sound of boots… human guards. Quickly Sirius turned back into human form, noticing as he did so the lack of the chilling misty cold almost always present. The storm had calmed as well, the drip in his cell slowing in pace. He had no idea what was coming, or why. Humans hardly ever came into this section of the prison, though it certainly explained the sudden lack of dementors. For the first time in days, perhaps weeks, Sirius felt the dementor induced fog lift from his mind.

The light seemed to grow brighter. Sirius quickly put his hands over his eyes to shield them. Unused to the brightness, the light hurt. Sirius barely registered the people until he realised that the footsteps had stopped. Looking through his fingers, he could see the blurry form of two guards standing right outside his cell.

"Get up, Black," one of them snapped, "Turn around and face the wall, hands up where I can see them."

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to get use to the light, Sirius numbly followed the instructions, standing up on shaky legs. The guard was pointing his wand rather threateningly so he quickly turned around and put his arms up against the wall, heart pounding in his chest. What the hell was going on? They never moved prisoners, unless... he felt his heart sink; the only reason prisoners were moved was to be taken to the ministry for evidence... or to be given the dementor's kiss. He shivered slightly; that was one fate he never wanted. Surely this couldn't be it. He couldn't help himself when he muttered, "What's going on?"

"Shut it Black!" the guard grinned poking his wand into Sirius neck, causing him to wince involuntarily, "You'll find out soon enough."

Gringotts Narcissa

Narcissa was currently in the Potter Accountant Office getting ready to talk to Gornuk. She was going to become the Regent of House Potter until Harry was old enough, and keep the gold flowing. She heard a light snore from the bundle she had in her arms. She looked down to see him having a content smile while nuzzling into her breast as it were a pillow. Narcissa smiled fondly already loving him more than anything. Now she knew she would never replace Lily as Harry's mother but she would love him as it were her own.

Hearing the door open to revealing Gornuk she noted that he looked gleeful. Thinking to herself that it was probably because he just heard about what happened at Wizengamot.

"Lady Black I heard you are now in charge of Heir Potter now." Narcissa let out a small smile and nodded.

"Yes I am and I am here to claim Potter regency, blood adopt my godson, and have one of your healers do a full medical scan. I simply can't believe that Albus Dumbledork gave him up without a fight." Narcissa told Gornuk. Then watched him nod and press a button on his desk. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gornuk responded "I alerted one of the healers to come to my office it won't take too much time. So while we wait you said you wanted to claim regency." Narcissa nodded to Gornuk. Gornuk proceeded "You will have to say everything on this contract" he passed her the contract "and wait for the Potter family magic to accept you as regent for heir Potter." Gornuk finished and looked at her with a 'get on with it look'.

Narcissa took hold of the contract and read it to herself twice making sure she didn't miss anything there was a reason she was the queen of Slytherins when she was at Hogwarts. Once she was satisfied she recited "I Narcissa Aurora Black, Lady of Most Noble and Ancient House of Black shall serve the future Lord Potter Hadrian James Corvus Potter to the best of my abilities as regent of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. So Mote It Be." Narcissa spoke clearly with hope in her voice so that the family magics would accept her as regent.

A minute passed and Narcissa was about to speak when a glow appeared around her making her feel warm. After the glow passed she felt a ring on her finger. She looked down to see a ring with the potter family crest. **(A/N Link on my profile if you want to see it or go on deviantart and look up potter family crest one of the first ones)**

"Well Lady Black it looks like you will be seeing me more in the future." Gornuk barked out happy that this human wasn't like those idiot families such as the Weasley and Malfoy families that were always spewing dragon dung.

Narcissa looked at him and was about to reply sharply, however the door was opened by a feminine looking goblin wearing white robes looking akin to a goblin healer. The healer looked to Gornuk and then to Narcissa wondering why she was called.

Gornuk answered the goblin healers unanswered question "I need you to do a full body and magic report on the Heir Potter." The healer nodded and proceeded to Narcissa. Narcissa proceeded to kiss baby Harry on the forehead and gave him to the Healer.

**Alright thats all for this chapter next chapter will be blood adoption, checking if harry is clean and sirius trial. The poll is going well I took out Hufflepuff because I have a plan for who is going to be the Hufflepuff Heir. **

**Le Fey**

**Ravenclaw**

**Rosier**

**Slytherin**

**No**

**Are the current results of the poll. Last but not least I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**TaTaForNow**


	7. Trial, Money and Restrictions

**Hello everyone I am so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. Reason being I haven't posted is I had no internet for a month and a half. Then once I got it back I hit a brick wall with this story. I plan to update from now on hopefully every two weeks to a month. I know there isn't many words in this chapter but I will hopefully redeem it next chapter. I still have the poll going on about Lily being a halfblood or not. I understand if you guys/gals write strongly worded reviews I don't blame you because of the delay. I don't own Harry Potter the sexy J.K. Rowling does.**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Family**

**Chapter 6: Trial, Money, and Restrictions**

Previous Chapter

Gornuk answered the goblin healers unanswered question "I need you to do a full body and magic report on the Heir Potter." The healer nodded and proceeded to Narcissa. Narcissa proceeded to kiss baby Harry on the forehead and gave him to the Healer.

Currently

Narcissa left Harry with the Goblin healer and started working on finances with Gornuk. She wanted to atleast triple the money in Potter family vault. She just got the audit for the vault. Narcissa just started looking at expenses.

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter:_

_Money: 14,416,243 galleons, 3 sickles and 5 knuts. 12 sealed trunks within the vault. Items unknown, as they may only be opened by the Lord Potter._

_Properties: Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow Potter Cottage._

_Business Investments: Butterbeer Distillation Company: Stake: 33% - Annual Income: 450,000 G _

_Caribbean Elf Cleaning Company: Stake: 60% - Annual Income: 750,000 G_

_Daily Prophet: Stake: 25% - Annual Income: 18,000 G_

_Eeylops Owl Emporium: Stake: 2% - Annual Income: 1,500 G_

_Duke's Confection Production: Stake: 17% - Annual Income: 21,000 G_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: Stake: 20% - Annual Income: 64,000 G_

_Twilfitt and Tatting's: Stake: 4% - Annual Income: 4,621 G_

_Marriage Contract: Made in 1980 by James Charles Potter and Cyrus Ogden Greengrass_

_Active: Daphne Lilith Greengrass and Hadrian James Corvus Potter_ **(A/N Hivedragon provided the middle name for Daphne)**

Narcissa staring at the paper, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her godson was already betrothed and his father made the contract she was in shock. James the man who told his father to reject the marriage contract that Narcissas father offered to Charles Potter, but Charles told her father that James wanted to fall in love with the woman of his choice. He didn't even give his son the choice of choosing his wife.

Narcissa was interrupted by the goblin healer entering the room with Gornuk and Harry.

Arcturus was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently; everyone was looking at Sirius Black in thinly veiled disgust. It was obvious he wasn't going to get help from them. So Arcturus summarised he was going to have to help his grandson.

"As the Lord of most noble and ancient house of Black I demand the use of Veritaserum" sighing Arcturus stood up proud and tall displaying his Head of House ring to the assembled Witches and Wizards knowing he would get his way and feeling particularly smug about it.

"Arcturus" rasped Sirius his blue eyes wide with shock and wonder. At least Sirius couldn't help but think Arcturus was giving him a chance. Something the others hadn't been willing to give him including Dumbledore or his best friend not that Remus would have been any help Sirius knew that.

Arcturus also saw the undisguised shock in those blue eyes; he knew right there and then his grandson hadn't betrayed the Potters. There was no way he could have done it, not with the emotions he could see swirling in those eyes.

"I do not think that's necessary" said Dumbledore standing up to his full height.

"I do, it's the best way to get answers and I was under the impression it was mandatory to use it" said Arcturus demanding.

"It is indeed Lord Black" said Madam Bones to remind them who exactly they were talking to. Lord Black was not one to mess with especially when he shows interest in.

Bagnold had a calculating look on her face when she looked at Arcturus, Arcturus knew that look it was one was deciding if she should side with him. Arcturus knew she was going to side with him especially with all the evidence pointing in her face.

Dumbledore's twinkle left and he looked ready to throw a tantrum worthy of a two year old. Arcturus suddenly had an image of Dumbledore on the floor, screaming and his limbs flailing everywhere. Arcturus had to suppress the laughter bubbling up.

"Three drops will do" said the Minister as the Auror went to feed the bound prisoner it. The Auror nodded his head as if he was familiar with the particular potion - which he probably was.

"What's your name?" asked Bagnold standing closer to Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black" murmured Sirius under the effects of the potion.

"What are you parents names?" asked Bagnold.

"Walburga Black and Orion Black" said Sirius without his usual disgust when it came to his parents. Sirius had run away when he was sixteen and lived with the Potter's (James's parents) and got a house when he was seventeen. His Uncle Alphard gave him enough money for him to do that, his uncle hadn't had any children to speak off.

"It's working then on to the more important matters" stated by Bagnold nodding her head clearly satisfied.

"Do you work for you-know-who?" asked Bagnold. Arcturus sighed honestly the man was dead why fear the name.

"No, I would never become a Death Eater I would rather die first" said Sirius in that flat monotone voice.

"Who was the Potters secret keeper?" Bagnold asked softly knowing by the will who it was.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius responded rasply with a hint of anger.

Not many people were shocked on the Wizengamot considering most of them heard the will for the Potters. The journalists were shocked and in disbelief considering this is the first time hearing it and probably going to be a massive payday for them. Then there was Remus Lupin who to be honest was Dumbledork's yes man/werewolf. He was best friends with James, Sirius, and Peter now finding out that his best friend wasn't a death eater shocked him.

"What happened on the 31st of October the say the Potters died?" asked Bagnold quietly.

"I went looking for Pettigrew. I went to his hideout to see that it was abandoned. I suddenly remembered the location of Godric's Hollow. I got back on my motorbike and flew to Godric's Hollow and found the house in ruins" said Sirius even under the influence of the potion he seemed choked up.

"I found James lying there, he was dead I…he didn't have his wand on him. I ran up the stairs when I heard Harry, I saw Lily dead at the end of his crib. I picked him up, I was so furious. Then Hagrid arrived and told me Harry was to be taken to Dumbledore. Voldemort was dead, I wanted to take Harry away but Hagrid took him - so I did the only other thing I could. I went after Pettigrew I was too furious to think straight" stopping to take a breathe of air Sirius continued. "I cornered him in the middle of the Muggle world; he started screaming about me betraying Lily and James as if it were me. I pulled out my wand and he got there first. He blasted the street apart, cut his own finger of and ran into the sewers transforming into a rat as he went. As he did that the Auror's showed up" explained Sirius in that same monotone voice.

"Why were you laughing?" asked Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody one of the Auror's standing to the side.

"Pettigrew was always the weakest of us; I had been the one to suggest using him. I had as good as killed my best friends, he had gotten the better of us all…I couldn't help it I just went hysterical" admitted Sirius.

"Jesus Christ, administer the Antidote" murmured Bagnold looking ready to retire right then and there.

"Sirius Black you are innocent of the charges against you. You are free to go and we want to award you one million galleons for your wrongful imprisonment" stated Bagnold sadly.

"Thank you" rasped Sirius, he looked as if he would be falling over if the chains weren't attaching him to the seat.


	8. Intermission

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Family**

**Chapter 7: Neutering a Dog and Godmothers Love**

Previous Chapter

Narcissa was interrupted by the goblin healer entering the room with Gornuk and Harry.

Currently

Narcissa looked at baby Harry before looking at the goblin healer who was looking pale which she didn't know goblin could look like. Narcissa rose an eyebrow sharply looking at the goblin healer.

The goblin healer passed the results over to Gornuk who looked the results over. After reading the results Gornuk looked like he was about to go kill someone or something by the way he looked. He gave the results to Narcissa who put Harry in a more comfortable position so she could read it.

_Medical Test Results:_

_Name: Hadrian James Corvus Potter_

_Birthday: July 31, 1980_

_Mother: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Godparents:_

_Godfather- Sirius Black_

_Godmother-Narcissa Black_

_Magic: _

_Magical core (90% blocked, 10% on by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Wandless Magic (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Eidetic / Photographic Memory (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Natural Legilimency (blocked by A.P.W.B.D )_

_Natural Occlumency (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Natural Animagus- Raven (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Parselmouth _

_Horcrux- Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Tracking Charm (placed by A.P.W.B.D)_

With Arcturus and Sirius

Walking down the steps to collect Sirius to take him to Black Manor he notices the old codger moving towards his grandson.

Sirius was still in shock even after getting the chains taken off. His grandfather was the one who pushed for him to be given Veritaserum not even Dumbledore did that. He looked up and on the table in front of him was a pepperup potion. Quickly fumbling to grab it he drinks it. After drinking the potion he looked around and he noticed two people coming towards him. His grandfather and Dumbledore gather as much energy as possible he stood up.

Arcturus noticed Sirius standing up knowing he would go to Dumbledore because well his grandson was an idiot plain and simple. So he quickly ran over to Sirius grabbed him by the arm and yelled "Black Manor!" with that his portkey activated but not before he heard Dumbledore say to Sirius "Sirius my boy!"

**Hello I am sorry to say that I lost all inspiration for this story I just can't put words to paper. Im going to be putting this up for adoption if someone wants to adopt it. I just can't write this story right now. Hopefully I do come back to finish this but this story isn't working for me. **


End file.
